


Cherry (NSFW)

by Beautiful_River



Category: Amnesty - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Job, Camping Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Cussing, F/M, Heavy Petting, Riding, Tent Sex, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, duck is consent king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: This is a nsfw follow up chapter for my fic Cherry. This fic can be read on it's own as porn without plot tho.
Relationships: Duck Newton/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Cherry (NSFW)

“Could I… Can I touch you more?” He whispers against your ear.

“Only if I can touch you too.”

“Absolutely.” He agrees.

He moves your hair and begins kissing your neck on a spot that makes you absolutely weak. Even after all this time he didn't forget.

You run your hands up his arms, taking time to squeeze his strong biceps. Then you run your hands down his chest and across his belly, then wrap your arms around his back bringing him impossibly closer.

Duck moves his mouth down from your neck to your collarbone, his hands come to rest on the side of your underwear. “Can I…”

“Yes,” you reply before he can ever finish.

“You didn’t even let me finish.” He smiles against your skin.

“Duck, you can do anything you want to me as long as you just don’t stop touching me. God, I’ve missed it so much.” You breathe against his neck.

“You’ll tell me to stop though if it’s too much?” He wants to be reassured.

“Yes, Duck. You’ll do the same?” You check.

He moves to kiss you on the lips, you eagerly kiss back but he pulls away. “Yes.” Moving his head back to where it was he begins to suck a bruise into your collar bone. One of his hands moves to the front of your panties and feels up the front of them.

You move your arms around his neck to try and hold yourself up.

He slips and hands into the front of your panties and his finger circles your clit, while his other hand grabs your ass. 

You bite your lip to keep from moaning but a whimper skill escapes you.

“You can be as loud as you want, darlin’. There’s no one around for miles and no one would hear you over this rain.” His fingers tease your opening.

“Duck, please.” You whimper.

He obliges and slips a finger inside of you, still rubbing your clit with his thumb.

Your legs tremble as you do you best to hold yourself up. You feel as he slips another finger in and motions them up and slowly drags them out. A high pitched whine escapes your lips. 

Duck covers your mouth with his own in a passionate kiss. “Do you want more?” He breathes against your lips.

You nod quickly and another moan escapes your lips.

Duck removes his fingers from you. “Lay down for me, sweetheart.”

You don't have to be told twice as you lay back on the blow up mattress with your legs hanging off the edge. He’s in between your legs quickly and runs his tongue up the front of your panties. 

“So wet,” he moans. “Just for me.” His hands run up and down your thighs before his fingers slip under the waistband or your under garments and he pulls them down. His face moves right in front of your fold and he looks up at you.

Your bottom lip is between your teeth as you look down at him wantingly, your chest rises and falls quickly with each breath you take.

He smiles before beginning his ministrations. He laps hungrily at your folds and you felt two of his fingers slide into you.

You buck into his touch and whine his name.

“You look so damn beautiful.” He groans against you. “I know we both said we’d take this slow but I’ve thought about this so many times.” He talks between running his tongue over your clit. “I’ve missed how you squirm under my touch.”

“Duck, ah, I,” you try to tell him the same but can’t seem to form words through the pleasure.

“Shhh, s’alright.” He coos. “Just focus on the feeling. I know you’re close.” He remembers everything about your body, the perfect places to touch it to get you a whimpering mess. He remembers how when you get close you tighten around his finger and begin to rock your hips to meet the stroking of his fingers, much like you’re doing now.

Duck presses his tongue flat between your folds and angles his finger up into your g spot and your seeing stars. 

Your hands tangel into his hair and you have to pull him away, the sensation being too much on your clit. His fingers continue to lead you through your orgasm. When your body is limp against the mattress he moves onto it next to you.

“How’re ya feeling?” He checks, moving hair away from your forehead.

You answer him with a kiss, tasting your own slick on his lips.

“You’re so amazing.” You pant, still catching your breath.

“I try my best.” He chuckles. 

The two of you lock eyes for a moment and you both smile. 

“I think It’s my turn now.” You inform him and begin moving down and off the bed.  
“You don’t have ta-”

“I want to.” You cut him off. “I want you to feel as good as you made me feel.” You remove your bra before you continue. 

Duck shimmies down the bed until he's in the position he just had you in. You help him out of his pants and boots then stare at the large tent in his boxers. He’s propped himself up on his elbows to watch you. You look up at him and make eye contact as you kiss his head over the strained clothes.

He breathes in and leans his head back. You’re quick to rid him of his boxers and bring your lips right next to his hard on. You kiss up the inside of his thighs, then his shaft, then wait for him to look at you.

He finally looks back down at you. “I almost forgot how much of a tease you are.”

You answer by licking around the top of his head before sucking him into your mouth.

“Ah, fuck.” He hisses, and pulls your hair out of your face and holds it gently.

A little bit at a time you begin going further down his thick shaft, taking as much as you can before you gag. He groans at the sound and you do it again. You begin to bob your head up and down faster and faster until the grip on your hair tightens.

“Fuck, you gotta stop or I’m gonna…” he pants.

“I want you, Duck.” You whisper against his thigh, giving it a soft kiss.

Duck schooces back up the bed until he’s in the middle, still on his back. “Come here.” He reaches out his hand.

Taking his hand you join him, straddling his hips. He pulls you into a kiss and you can feel his hard cock beneath your stomach.

“I've thought about this a lot too.” You confess.

“Tell me what you’ve thought about.” He kisses you from your jaw up to your ear, where he gives it a quick nibble causing you to gasp. 

“I’ve thought about the way you used to touch me, like you just did. I thought about how you used to sound when I’d take you into my mouth, how tightly you used to hold my hips as you pounded into me, how I’d be so sore the next day after you made me feel so good the night before.” You let out a shaky breath as he sucks a bruise into the side of your neck.

“Do you want all that again?” He checks.

“Yes,” you whisper, and buck against him.

“Fuck,” he cusses, grabbing onto your hips.

The slick on your lips begins to cover his shaft as you grind against it. After a few more rotations of your hips you rise up onto your knees and take him into your hand to line him up. Both of you gasp as you sink down onto his head.

His hand finds your hips to help hold and guide you further down onto him. You place a hand on his chest and the other holds his bicep. A little at a time you sink down onto him, then back up. Each time going further down, until he’s fully sheathed in you.

“God, Duck, you’re so big. You fill me up so well.” So whimper before you begin to move.

Duck’s hands grab you bruisingly tight as he helps you ride him. Soon the tent is filled with the sound of moans and skin hitting skin. The sound of the rain on the tent is still deathingly loud, but all you can focus on is the pleasure between your legs.

“Darlin’, you’re so perfect. Just like that, good girl.” Duck praises you, bringing his hips up to slam into you.

It’s not long before your legs are trembling. You’re a whimpering mess at each thrust of his hips. The slick from your folds begins to run down your legs.

“Shit, you’re so hot. Baby girl you’re amazing.” Duck groans. “Come one darlin’, come for me.” One of his hands leaves your hips and reaches between your folds to find your clit. 

With a few strokes of his finger you shut your eyes and come hard. 

“Fuck, Duck, ah,” You whimper out nonsense as you continue ridding him through shaky legs. 

“That’s it, that’s it, ah,” Duck follows suits, spilling his seed into you. 

You fall against his chest trying to catch your breath. You can feel the mixture of slick and seed begin to drip out of you. 

As slowly as he can, Duck pulls out of you, then rolls you onto your back on the bed. He grabs the towel you had used for their hair and begins to clean the mess between your thighs. 

“How are you feeling?” Duck asks, looking down at your closed eyes. 

“Euphoric.” You smile with a hum, opening your eyes just enough to see him. 

He chuckles. “Good, I feel about the same.” He tosses the dirty towel onto the tent floor and lays down next to you. His fingers come up to gently run across your cheek.

“Duck?” You ask. 

He hums in response.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the nsfw chapter!!! Hope yall enjoy!!!


End file.
